


Fire Heart

by GordonWeasley



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Nicole Haught Backstory, Supernatural Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordonWeasley/pseuds/GordonWeasley
Summary: Nicole Haught, BBD Agent and Dolls' protege, arrives in purgatory to assist the Earp team.But she is a woman of mysteries; about her past, her identity, and her true purpose.
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 41
Kudos: 147





	1. Stranger in a strange land

It was a slow morning at Shortys, only a handful of regular patrons scattered around the bar, huddled in their booths. Waverly was standing at the side of the bar, just finishing up cleaning the coffee machine.

“So what do you recommend to a newcomer in town?” Waverly turned towards a female voice. A tall woman was just sitting down on the bar stool in front of her. She had a round, pale face with a firm jaw. Her bright red hair was hidden under a beanie pulled down over her ears. She spoke in an American accent, a slight drawl suggesting the west. _She is beautiful._

She was looking back at her with her large, warm brown eyes, her eyebrow raised. _Answer you idiot. Put on your famous smile._

“We have coffee, and beer if you want,” she smiled brightly, leaning forwards. “If you want anything to eat now, I can make a good cheese burger.”

She smiled wider, her dimples now visible and Waverly noticed her pale complexion and light freckles spotted across her cheeks. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and a close fitting shirt underneath.

“Hi, I am Nicole,” she leaned forward and extended her hand. 

“Waverly,” she said as she shook her hand. Nicole had a strong grip, her hands very warm, but not clammy. _You are getting carried away._

“You're American?” she asked. “Ya, Regular Texan cowgirl” _That charming smile again._

“So what brings you all over here to the Earp country?” Waverly inquired, interested in the newcomer.

“Work,” Nicole said simply, “Just reached here yesterday”

She was about to ask more when Waverly’s gaze fell on the redhead’s neck, noticing a deep lined scar extending from the side of her collar bone down. _Stop looking at it._

As she took her eyes off it and looked up, she could see Nicole's large eyes looking back at her. Waverly’s cheeks went red.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” she muttered. Nicole smiled softly..

“It’s fine. Just a climbing accident,” she answered.

“Oh, you go climbing?” Waverly asked with interest. Cooped up in her little town, she had little opportunity to explore the physical excursions she always thought about. She has never even seen an ocean.

“I do sometimes,” she said casually, “Had a equipment failure once, had a nasty accident. Got a cool scar all the way to my stomach.”

“Girls always seems to want to see it,” she continued, her voice suddenly playful, “Only the lucky ones get to see the complete scar.” Waverly's face was so warm now, her cheeks burning. Her mouth was open a little. _That was definitely shameless flirting._

She composed herself quickly. Nicole was still giving her playful smile.

“I heard chicks dig scars,” Nicole continued, the smile still flickering on her lips.

“Not all chicks,” Waverly countered, with a wide smile of her own.

“Is that so?” Nicole leant back, still smiling, but Waverly could see a hint of disappointment on her face.

“Do these cheesy pickup lines work for you?” Waverly asked, her smile now radiant. Nicole gave a laugh; a loud, pleasant laugh. She looked back at Nicole, a little quizzically.

“Reminded me of college,” Nicole said, “Me and my friend Xavier, used to compete to get girls’ numbers using the cheesiest pickup lines at our town pubs”

“Sorry, I was quite immature when I was young.” Nicole continued, now wearing a light smile, “I will be the perfect gentlewoman from now on.” _I don’t mind, really._

“I think I will order your special cheeseburger and a cup of black coffee,” Nicole said, looking intently at Waverly. “Just wait 10 minutes”.

When Waverly came back from the storage room, Nicole was still sitting at the same spot, mostly finished sandwich on her hand and slowly sipping the coffee. She seems to be having a cozy chat with Rosita. 

Rosita was a raven haired girl with a curvy body which Waverly envied. She was smart, friendly and quite flirty with the customers, men and women.

Currently, Nicole was smiling and talking to Rosita, who was laughing sweetly at every sentence. She was leaning over, close to Nicole, her eyes sparkling and focused on the redhead’s chocolate eyes.

“Miss Waverly,” Nicole said, noticing Waverly. “Your choice is excellent, You make a good burger.”

“Glad you liked it,” Waverly smiled back. 

“I think I will be coming here again” she continued, “I like the _view_ ” she finished with a flirty smile. Waverly blushed again. She could feel Rosita blushing too at her side.

“See you later, ladies,” she said as she rose up, deepening her Texan accent for emphasis.

“So who won?” Waverly blurted out. Nicole looked back, quizzically. 

“You and your friend, the pub competition” she finished her thought, now feeling awkward. Nicole smiled brightly.

“Always me,” she flashed her best smile before turning back to the door, “Ladies can't resist a redhead cowgirl with dimples”

_Ain't that the truth._

* * *

Next day morning, just before her shift, Waverly got a call from Dolls for an official BBD meeting. She could hear Wynonna’s grumbling in the background while she was talking to Dolls. Dolls mentioned that he already informed Jeremy, but Doc was not available. 

Waverly rushed to the sheriff’s office after picking up coffees and a box of doughnuts (to cure Wynonna’s grumbling). Dolls, Wynonna and Jeremy were already there in their office.

Wynonna’s face brightened as she saw what Waverly brought. It seems Dolls dragged Wynonna to the office before she could fill up on her morning caffeine dosage. 

“You are my favorite sister,” Wynonna yelled, hugging her, “What type of donuts you got?”

“Take any one, other than vanilla,” Waverly warned her sister as she walked into the room, followed closely by her sister who was salivating comically.

She dropped the box on her small desk at the corner. Waverly has claimed that area for her own as soon as they started the office. It was a cozy little table with a computer, the walls around scattered with assorted information boards.As she sat on her chair, the door opened. 

“Xavier,” a familiar voice came from behind them. All the faces turned instantly to the door. A woman’s face appeared at the door as she held it open. Waverly gave a slight start as she recognised the redhead she saw at Shortys that morning.

Dolls’ expression changed quickly to a look of recognition. 

“Agent Haught, come on in,” he gestured towards Nicole, a rare warm smile flickering on his face.

She was dressed in a blue buttoned up shirt and light jeans, a clean professional look. Her bright red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She walked with disciplined steps, strong and efficient. Waverly was reminded immediately of Dolls’ ‘army walk’ as Wynonna describes it.

“This is Agent Haught from BBD California division,” Dolls said as he gestured towards the red head. She walked over to Dolls and went in for a hug, to everyone’s surprise. Dolls hugged back, though with a slight hesitation.

“Nice to meet you all,” she smiled brightly, her large brown eyes sparkling, revealing her dimples. Waverly felt a slight flush in her cheeks. Her smile vanished as fast as it came. Her eyes slowly scanned everyone, almost clinical, though it lingered on Waverly, a look of recognition.

“So, Xavier,” Wynonna started, with a wicked smile as she said his first name. “Tell me about haught stuff.” Dolls gave an exasperated look to Wynonna.

“You must be Wynonna, the heir,” Ms. Haught said with an amused voice, but there was an edge to her tone. Like she was sizing her up.

“Yes, as I was saying, BBD has assigned Nicole to assist us with our ‘mission’,” he said with a slight smile. “In a partial capacity”

“What do you mean ‘partial’ capacity? What does she do the rest of the time? Gardening?” Wynonna started, clearly feeling that the current situation is too calm. The redhead gave a smile again, but disappeared even faster.

“My mission parameters are not your concern,” she said simply. There was no anger or rudeness to her voice, but there was a steely firmness to her tone. Wynonna frowned.

“So, Agent Haught, what do you need to get started?” Dolls said, looking at the redhead. 

“Call me Nicole please,” she smiled again, “Probably I should start by talking to the research team.”

“Mr. Chetri, was it?” she raised her hand for a handshake as she approached Jeremy.

“Yes, Ms. Haught,” Jeremy fumbled, shaking hands with the tall woman, “Jeremy Chetri”

“Waverly is also part of the research team,” Dolls interjected pointing to the short brunette at the corner.

“In addition to being the team mascot,” Wynonna said with a teasing smile. Waverly gave a sharp look at Wynonna who stopped smirking.

“Ya, we met already,” Nicole said, smiling, “At the bar”

Nicole leaned over and shook Waverly’s hand. Waverly could feel her face go warmer. 

“Waverly Earp,” she mumbled, trying to recover from her sudden mood, “Nice to meet you, Agent Haught” Wynonna gave a clear smirk, making Waverly go redder.

“Mr. Chetri, Ms. Earp, I might be a little occupied today morning,” Nicole started looking at her phone, “Hope three of us can meet today afternoon to discuss some particulars”

Jeremy and Waverly nodded.

“Please call me Waverly,” Waverly continued, “Since there are two Earps in the room already”

“And I am called Earp,” Wynonna interjected, her smile widening “Usually as an insult”

“That is not really a thing to be smug about, Wynonna,” Waverly chided, her face disapproving. Nicole looked at her, her smile widening.

* * *

As the team dispersed, Dolls called Nicole to her side.

“Nicole, why didn't I get any notice that you were one coming for the assist?” Dolls face was serious, even though his voice was unusually soft.

“Eliza was assigned, you know right?” Nicole replied, “I had to pull some strings to let me instead”

“But why did you want to come?” Dolls pressed on.

“You know why, Xavier,” Nicole interrupted, her voice eager. A look of recognition came to his face.

“Trail has been cold for how many years now?” Dolls replied, “You got anything?”

“I think so, right here in the Ghost river triangle,” Nicole finished, her face determined, “I can discuss it after matching some notes with your research team”

An uncomfortable silence came between the two in the room, which was unusual for these comrades-in-arms.

“How’s your… you know… _scar_?” he broke the silence, pointing at her chest. Nicole smiled.

“It's fine, used to it now,” she replied, “We all have scars, Xavier. Yours is less visible, that's all, right?” Dolls nodded sagely.

“How are you handling your abilities?” he continued casually. Nicole gave a laugh, hollow and bitter.

“Abilities? Is that what you call it, Xavier?” Nicole responded, a sudden anger behind her eyes. Dolls looked back at her, his expression calm. Her expression softened quickly. She mouthed _sorry_.

“Do they know about yours?” Nicole replied. Dolls shooks his head. “Not yet”.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence to significant degree.  
> Story starts just after Willa's death and Season 2 beginning.  
> Title name is just taken from the '61 SF novel.


	2. A good day to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole adjusts to the new town and the team.  
> Her day starts rough and end well.

She was falling, the cold mountain wind against her face. She felt free, like a bird gliding into the horizon as the sun sets. Because she knows what is going to happen now. 

She is about to die.

A vague sound rang in her ears. Someone was calling her name from above. A panicked woman, a voice filled with love and despair. Her mind rushes to remember the times she heard that voice.

_The breathy moans as they made love._

_The sweet whispers on lazy weekend mornings._

_The angry, hurtful words while they argued._

The last voice she will ever hear. _Shae_.

She was plummeting to the earth, flat on her stomach, the line slack. The ground was almost on her, her body aligned against a jagged rock.

* * *

Nicole woke up with a start, grasping her chest. She was sweating, her heart racing at a million miles an hour. Her chest was hurting, a deep, dull ache. An ache she has not felt in months. A fire burning inside her chest, warmth radiating across her scars. _Damn. Not again._

5:00 AM, shows the bright digits on her clock. Nicole gave a sigh and woke up.

Xavier had arranged a good apartment for her, a spacious two bedroom apartment which seems to have been vacant for some time. It was just two blocks from the sheriff’s office.

A set of push-ups and a quick hot shower later, Nicole felt a little better. Military had made her a very disciplined person in her daily routines. She decided on a simple breakfast, gathering eggs, bread and sausages from the refrigerator. 

Ten minutes later, she was seated on the old sturdy dining chair, putting down French toast, sausages and a cup of black coffee. She gathered the thin file she left on the dining table last night.

Last day she had met with Jeremy and Waverly for an afternoon discussion. She wanted to know the whereabouts of the witches in the Ghost river Triangle. Both Jeremy and Waverly were instantly interested.

Jeremy was an energetic, but socially awkward young guy, his intelligence surpassing his young age. His eyes seemed to sparkle, his speech almost rambling whenever anything supernatural was mentioned.

Waverly was quite similar. She showed the same radiant, bubbling energy she noticed when they met at the bar. But her cute, smiling persona hid an intelligent, passionate woman. She seems to have a knack for collecting knowledge of any nature. She looked like a caged bird, desperate to fly high into the sky, exploring everything this world has to show. _Not to mention breathtakingly beautiful._

Nicole focused on avoiding meeting Waverly’s eyes as much as possible, but she could feel Waverly’s gaze falling on her once in a while, always brief but intense. 

The meeting was brief, the conversation mainly between Jeremy and Nicole, while Waverly was mostly smiling and nodding. The team was already aware about three witches in the area. Gretta aka the Iron witch; Mattie aka Blacksmith and Constance Clootie.

Nicole mentions she is searching for another witch, sometimes known as ‘Blood Witch’, an elusive person of great strength. Maybe these witches might help finding her.

Nicole, restless now, decided to get out of the apartment. Perhaps to the sheriff’s office. Xavier mentioned he will be there usually early mornings, working out at the mini gym they had set up.

* * *

It's a short ride to the sheriff’s office. Purgatory is a sleepy, charming town, especially at the time of morning. As she crossed the railway lines to the town center, she gave a glimpse at the bar, looking for a tiny brunette. No luck.

As she stepped into the Black Badge office, Nicole could hear voices inside. Xavier and Wynonna were sparring at the far edge of the office. Wynonna was standing facing Xavier, already panting a little. Far from the aloof self she saw last day, she was trying to concentrate, trying her best to block Xavier’s quick strikes.

“Hi Xavier,” Nicole interrupted, prompting Dolls to turn towards her. Wynonna’s face was filled with a sudden smirk. In an instant she leant backwards and gave a wide sweep against his legs. Thrown off balance, Xavier fell backwards onto the mat. Wynonna gave a loud victory cheer, a huge satisfied smirk on her face.

“Foul, Earp,” Dolls said as he sat up. Wynonna kept smiling, now looking at the redhead. Nicole smiled back.

“Xavier, definitely not lost your edge, I see,” Nicole continued as she stepped forward, “Bad at distractions though,” she finished, giving a teasing smile.

“Now that I have defeated the great Dolls, do you wanna spar, Haught?” Wynonna asked. Her tone was cheerful, but Nicole could feel the taunting tone.

“I came here to get some workout anyway,” Nicole replied, indicating the gym bag. After changing to gym clothes, she stepped onto the mat, facing Wynonna.

* * *

Waverly stepped into the sheriff’s office, talking to her best friend Chrissy. Chrissy was pestering Waverly to get more information on the new comer in town, the redhead.

“Go ask your dad,” Waverly said, slightly irritated, “She met the Sheriff yesterday”

Chrissy was Sheriff Nedly’s daughter. At first glance, the Dad and daughter were polar opposites. Nedly was a gruff, mostly-silent, middle aged man, slightly overweight and average height. Chrissy was a tall, thin blond chatterbox, full of life and laughter. But at a close look, anyone can see what they had in common. Chrissy’s no-nonsense attitude, fairness and open mindedness all came from her father.

Chrissy never judged the Earp sisters for their family history. Meanwhile most of the town treated the sisters like Pariahs, especially Wynonna. Waverly had to try her whole life to get liked by the town, but Chrissy always welcomed her, like her father. 

She was the first person Waverly confided in about her bisexuality. Chrissy treated her the same way even after that confession. Waverly could even talk to her about some of the girls she had crushes on.

But as Chrissy started teasing her about Nicole (in uncomfortably graphic detail), Waverly almost felt that it was a bad idea to confide in her. Pushing her almost forcefully towards her Dad’s office, Waverly rushed to the Black Badge office.

As Waverly entered the Black Badge office, she was met with an unfamiliar scene. Nicole was standing opposite to her sister in the middle of a sparring match. Nicole was wearing a blue sports bra and yoga pants, the sight of which sent shivers on Waverlys body. 

Nicole moved with the speed and efficiency of a lightweight boxer, graceful, quick movements as Wynonna tried to land a punch. Nicole was still in defensive mode, only countering Wynonna. But it was quite clear who has the upper hand in this fight.

Nicole moved forward quickly, blindsiding Wynonna. Her hand connected with Wynonna’s side, causing her to yell in pain. In a smooth movement she slid down and landed a kick at Wynonna’s right knee. Wynonna was on the floor in a heap.

“No fun, Haught,” Wynonna whined. She took the hand offered by Nicole and pulled herself up.

Nicole’s shirt has been clearly hiding a lot. She had strong muscular hands, paler than her face. Her gym wear showed her fit torso and well defined abs. But what Waverly noticed were the scars.

Multiple scars, at least five, marred Nicole’s torso, all long, deep welts. The scars appeared to be radially spread from the center of her chest. Waverly could feel Dolls’ gaze on her. He was looking at her intently, a slight smile on his lips. Waverly blushed and looked away.

Nicole left for the showers at the moment. Waverly walked over to her sister, who was catching her breath, feeling her side.

“Ms. Haught pants got a mean punch,” Wynonna winced, holding her side. 

“She is an expert at close quarters-combat. One of the finest instructors at BBD,” Dolls said casually. Waverly smiled hearing a feeling of pride in his voice.

“Enjoyed the view, Waves?” Wynonna teased. Waverly’s face went red, but she kept silent. No need to take Wynonna’s bait.

“So Dolls, her scars…” Wynonna started, “Drop it,” Dolls interrupted, his voice serious, his face suddenly stoic. To Waverly’s surprise Wynonna dropped the topic. Even Wynonna could sense Dolls’ tone of finality.

“So, Xavier,” Nicole said as she returned to the room, “I wanted to talk with Mr. John Henry Holliday” Dolls raised his eyebrows.

“I needed more information on the witch we discussed yesterday,” Nicole continued, looking back at Dolls.

“Wynonna will be better as a point of contact,” Dolls replied. Nicole could feel a slight dip in his voice. Nicole looked at Wynonna, her eyebrows raised. Wynonna was frowning.

“I will ask him to come to Shortys today afternoon,” Wynonna said, after a short while.

* * *

Waverly’s shift was mostly over when Nicole walked in Shortys that day. Flashing a quick smile to Waverly she made a beeline towards the back of the bar. Waverly noticed Doc sitting over at that corner booth. Nicole was dressed casually in a striped T-shirt and tight jeans. Her bright red hair was braided today, dangling below her shoulder.

Doc ordered his trusted whiskey and a coffee for Nicole.

Waverly took a few glances once in a while as the duo was busy in a serious conversation. Doc seemed to be in his casual suave mood, as the consummate ladies man. Nicole was mostly listening, her face concentrated, catching every word Doc said.

When Waverly looked again, Doc was leaving, tipping his hat to Nicole with a smile. He flashed a smile to Waverly before leaving the bar. Waverly approached the redhead who was still sitting in the same booth. Nicole noticed the approaching brunette and smiled.

“Want anything else, Nicole?”

“Wouldn’t mind the company of a pretty girl” _That flirty smile is back again._

“Should I call Rosita? She is in there somewhere,” Waverly replied, giving a teasing smile. _Two can play this game._ Nicole's smile faltered for a second.

“You know what I mean,” Nicole replied, pouting a bit. A warmth spread across Waverly’s chest seeing the confident redhead look sheepish.

“Sorry, I like to see you squirm,” Waverly’s smile got wider.

“Is that so?” it was Nicole’s turn to smirk. Waverly blushed hard this time, her cheeks red. This only made Nicole smirk more. 

“You are incorrigible,” Waverly laughed, calming herself, “Give me five minutes, my shift is almost over”

Waverly joined Nicole soon, sliding the seat opposite to Nicole. Nicole was slowly sipping her coffee, her expression a little somber. She brightened up as Waverly sat down.

“So you met Doc,” Waverly said.

“Charming man,” Nicole nodded.

“Ya, Seen him charming a lot of ladies in this very booth,” Waverly said, a little pointedly. Nicole raised her eyebrows.

“I thought it was clear I am a ladies gal,” Nicole looked intently at Waverly, her large chocolate eyes gleaming.

“Ya, I guess I knew,” Waverly replied, smiling, “Seeing as you were flirting with half the girls in purgatory” Nicole actually looked a bit hurt with her comment. Waverly’s smile faded.

“I don’t flirt with all the girls, you know,” Nicole replied, after a few tense moments. Waverly nodded, smiling weakly. Nicole took a deep breath.

“Just you,” Nicole said slowly, her chocolate eyes filled with such sincerity and passion, Waverly could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Suddenly Nicole was so close, her warm breath on her face. Waverly could feel Nicole's fragrance, her mind intoxicated by sweet vanilla essence.

Nicole moved forwards and their lips touched. Soft and gentle, but still demanding. Waverly closed her eyes, her heart almost jumping out of her chest, a faint moan escaping her throat. She kissed back, tasting the redhead’s lips..

The noise of the busy bar rushed back to their ears as they pulled back from the kiss. No one seemed to have noticed the heated kiss in the booth at the back corner of the bar.

“Waves,” Waverly jumped as she heard her sister’s booming voice. Wynonna had just entered the bar, walking directly to their booth. She sat down heavily at the side of the booth.

“Hi, Haught stuff,” Wynonna greeted the redhead warmly. She seems to be oblivious to the blushing faces of both women.

“Was just leaving. See you later,” Nicole stood up, her face still a bit red, looking back at the sisters. She gave a soft smile to Waverly before leaving.

“Nicole and you are best friends now?” Wynonna asked distractedly. Waverly just gave a weak smile. 

* * *

_Nicole: Want to go out for coffee this Friday?_

_Waverly: I would love to._

_Nicole: Pick you up from Shortys after your shift?_

_Waverly: Of course._

Nicole looked again at the short message convo in her phone before putting the phone down. She laid down on her bed, an inevitable smile on her face. It was almost midnight, the world silent around her. But a storm was raging in her heart. The dull ache from the morning is lingering vaguely, but her mind lighted with something new, something forgotten, a spark of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update 1-2 a week (when free). Please give feedback.  
> Needs polishing the pace, dialogue/romance structure etc.


	3. A date to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has some progress on her objective, while her past is revealed a bit more.  
> Meanwhile today is her first date with Waverly.

She was falling again, the fiery essence fusing with her chest.

_She is about to die._

Darkness surrounds her. Not the darkness of a moonless night. The kind of darkness that swallows you, devouring your very self. The world around her is shrinking till there was nothing but darkness. She couldn’t feel her body, as her own self shrinking down to nothingness. She is a tiny speck of ember just about to be extinguished. Then it didn’t.

She is rising. The tiny speck of ember glowed brighter and then the darkness disappeared. Suddenly she could feel her body, as though materialized in that very instant. Agony like any other spread across her body, pain like nothing she could even imagine. It felt like white-hot fire burning in every single point of her body, her chest being the core. She could hear herself screaming with pain at the top of her voice. 

She is the core of a gigantic fireball, centre of death and destruction.

_She is alive. Everyone around her dies._

Nicole woke up in a cold sweat. The dull ache returns. The scars burn deeper.

Just after 5 AM. She sighed. She went through the morning routine as always. Finishing the breakfast (buttered toast, scrambled eggs and coffee), she was ready for the gym.

* * *

Dolls was just getting out of his vehicle when Nicole pulled up at the Sheriff’s office. Greeting each other warmly they walked to the Black Badge office. 

“Not sleeping well,” Dolls said. A statement, not a question. Nicole sighed. Dolls have always been very observant. His calm, aloof persona makes him deceptively so. Nicole nodded sagely.

“Nightmares about Vegas?” Dolls continued. Nicole nodded again.

“Why are you here, Nicole?” Dolls asked, now seated on one of the chairs. Nicole gave a snort.

“You know why, Xavier”.

“Chimera project,” His voice was still calm, but there was a hint of anxiety.

“You talk about it like it has nothing to do with you or me,” Nicole replied. Dolls gave an indignant look.

“Seeking out the blood witch,” there was desperation in his voice, “This is reckless and dangerous, even for you”

_I have died twice now. Do you think I am afraid?_

“Ready for a sparring?” Nicole said quickly, changing the topic. Dolls nodded, sighing dismissively.

When Wynonna reached the office, Dolls and Nicole were sparring. Wynonna couldn’t help staring at the spectacle. The sparring does not look like anything she and Dolls used to do. The movements were quick and precise. They were well matched in speed and technique, no one gaining upper hand on the other. 

In a few minutes, they concluded the session and left for the showers. Waverly and Jeremy walked in just after Dolls and Nicole returned.

“Waves, where are the doughnuts?” Wynonna pouted.

“You should buy some time, Wynonna,” Waverly said with a disapproving face.

“You guys early today,” Jeremy said, sitting down at his desk.

“I came just half an hour ago,” Wynonna said.

“These two here,” Wynonna said pointing at Dolls and Nicole, “were getting all hot and sweaty when I came in,” Wynonna had a huge smile on her face, reserved for dirty and inappropriate humour.

“Combat training,” Dolls said, sighing. Waverly sighed and shook her head.

* * *

“Can we talk, Sheriff?” Nicole stood outside the Sheriff’s cabin.

Sheriff Randy Nedley was a heavyset man, with straw blonde hair and a thick moustache. Nicole met him on her first day, but just enough for an introduction. He talked in a rough tone and was not particularly talkative. But Nicole has always been good at reading people. She could see Nedley is the kind of person who knows more than he says, understands more than he shows, someone who plays the long game. He hides his intelligence behind his gruff face and bored attitude.

“Yes, Ms Haught, come in,” he said, “Hope you are settled in”

“Thank you, Sheriff,” she smiled, taking the seat.

“I wanted to get information on a woman named Mattie Perley. I know she had some issues with the law.” Nicole said.

“May I know why you need this information?” Nedley replied, the faintest smile at his lips.

“Mr Nedley, we both know I cannot divulge this information,” Nicole said, smiling softly.

“Give me a minute,” Nedley said, his expression unchanged. He was looking through a few documents on the side of his desk. He scribbled a bit on a notepad and passed it to Nicole.

“Thank you, Mr Nedley, ” Nicole stood up, but stopped before turning around. 

“Also, from what I understand, Black Badge and Sheriff’s office has a rough relationship till now,” Nicole said, “I hope we can work together better from now on”

“Mr Dolls have it made clear on the extent of our cooperation,” Nedley said smoothly, his eyes focused on Nicole.

“Please excuse Xavier. He is a good man, but is slow to trust people,” Nicole said. 

“But I don’t really have to tell you. You are good at reading people” Nicole continued, giving a knowing smile.

Nedley actually smiled this time, a feeling of understanding between them.

“If you are alright with it I want to be the liaison between the BBD and the Sheriff’s office” Nicole concluded.

“Very well, Ms Haught,” Nedley said.

* * *

About noon, Nicole found herself near the edge of the town, near the location of Mattie Perley, the rumoured witch. It looked like a large rugged cabin, smoke billowing from its chimney. 

As she approached the building, the large sliding door opened. The woman who appeared was wearing large goggles, a thick insulation suit and dark jeans. She was a gorgeous woman, dusky complexion, her beauty marred by a scowl on her face.

“The new redhead in town,” she asked loudly, “What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to the ‘Blacksmith’,” Nicole said smoothly, “Can I come in?” The witch looked at Nicole critically for a few seconds before gesturing to Nicole to follow her into the cabin.

“You came to ask me something,” Mattie said.

“I wanted to find the ‘Blood witch’”, Nicole said, looking at the witch intently. The witch’s expression changed quickly. Sudden fear flashed on her face, which she tried to hide by putting on an unconvincing smile.

“I did some research on the Perley family,” Nicole continued. Nicole could see witch try to suppress another gasp. “She is from the Perley family, one of your ancestors, who is still living here inside the triangle.”

Mattie needn’t confirm. Nicole could infer it from the witch’s expression.

“Why do you want to know?” Mattie asked, with suppressed anger.

“You felt my energy when I came here, right?” Mattie nodded. Mattie did feel Nicole’s aura before she came to the cabin. It felt a little different, stronger, unnatural.

“Try again,” Nicole came close. Mattie closed her eyes and concentrated. In a few moments, she gasped and jumped back, her breath rapid.

“I didn’t know it was possible,” Mattie said in a tense voice, “You are a Chimera”

“Chimera is kind of a misnomer, but yes,” Nicole replied calmly.

“But no magic ever could do that,” Mattie said.

“The ‘Blood Witch’ could,” Nicole replied, “You know how powerful she is”

“There are more like you?” Mattie asked after a moment. Her curiosity seems to be piqued, even though she was still looking pale and fearful.

“Some, yes, but not all are the same,” Nicole said, choosing her words carefully.

“I don’t know her location,” Mattie said, “There had not been any whispers about the Blood witch for at least 5-6 years”

“And even if I have the knowledge, why would I tell you?” she continued.

“You know the potential of the intricate magic used here”, Nicole said, indicating her body, “I will allow you to learn and understand this magic if you help me. Is that a fair trade?”

Mattie took a long pause to consider, before nodding in approval.

* * *

After her shift was over, Waverly changed into her dress in the restroom. She had chosen a pink top and a dark midi skirt, appropriate for a casual date.

Nicole was outside waiting for Waverly as she left Shortys, leaning against a dark red jeep. She was dressed in a black leather jacket and light jeans. Nicole was staring at her, her cheeks flushed, which made Waverly shiver a bit.

“You set to go?” Nicole said, calming herself and walking to the driver seat.

“Where are we going?”

“That's a surprise,” That confident tone again.

Twenty minutes later, Nicole pulled up in front of a cafe, a newly opened cafe at the edge of the town. Apparently, Nicole had done some homework regarding the date, finding out her interests in beverages.

_Must be Chrissy. Waverly had talked to her about visiting this new place. She did see Nicole chatting with Chrissy the previous day._

_How much teasing she has to suffer from Chrissy now?_

Waverly was quite nervous. This was her first date with a girl, let alone someone as gorgeous and confident as Nicole. Nicole was looking her assertive self, even though she was fidgeting a bit.

“You look a bit tense,” Nicole started.

“This is a first for me, with a girl, I mean” Waverly replied, her smile returning, “I guess not new to you”

“I had a few girlfriends,” Nicole said smiling. Waverly smiled back, still nervous.

They sat silently for a few seconds before Nicole spoke, “So I heard you are interested in ancient languages”

It was almost evening when they left. Nicole was silent most of the drive, but there was a smile always flickering on her lips. Waverly was looking sideways once in a while, looking at the redhead, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

She had a nice time on her date, never feeling like any date she had before. Nicole mainly sat there listening to Waverly blabber on about hundred things she was interested in. Nicole was smiling at her the whole time, her eyes sparkling.

_I am such an idiot. I wouldn’t even let her speak. She must have been so bored._

Before she knew they were at the homestead, and Nicole was out of the driver seat. Waverly was feeling more guilty now as she got out of the vehicle, taking Nicole’s hand.

“I am sorry, Nicole,” Waverly blurted out looking at the redhead. Nicole just looked confused.

“The whole time I was only talking about useless stuff,” she said quickly, feeling more embarrassed by the minute. Nicole gave a pleasant smile.

“I enjoyed listening to you, listening to an intelligent woman passionate about her interests. I was silent because I was riveted,” Nicole said smoothly, still holding her hand softly. Nicole’s intent gaze was so caring, Waverly felt a warmth spread across her face.

“Of course, I like looking at you too,” Nicole said, pulling Waverly closer. Her right hand was on her back in a firm hold. Waverly could appreciate Nicole’s tall frame close to her. Nicole was looking down on her, her lips slightly parted, her eyes sparkling with clear desire.

Waverly felt her being pulled closer. Their lips joined for a soft lingering kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled back to catch their breath. Nicole was breathing hard now, her large eyes swimming with desire, making Waverly tremble. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s waist hard, pushing her back to the back of the vehicle, taking Waverly’s breath away. This time, the kiss was more demanding, more hungry as they ground their lips like a duel. 

Waverly felt a bit dizzy as they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Nicole gave a deep sigh and kissed her again, even more, hungrier than before. Waverly gasped as Nicole’s thigh pushed forward, rubbing against her upper thigh. She could feel the pressure building at her core, a pleasurable ache spreading between her thighs. Waverly’s body involuntarily pushed forwards, aching for contact. 

Nicole gave a frustrated groan this time and pulled back. She was panting hard, her pale skin flushed red.

“We should stop, Waverly,” she said, her voice husky. “Otherwise…”

“Otherwise what, Nicole?” Waverly teased, catching her breath. 

_That hungry look again._

“Otherwise I will not stop till you scream my name,” Nicole said, almost growling. Waverly’s mouth opened at the crude, lustful remark. Her body reacted differently as her ache grew, warmer and harder against her core.

Breathing deep and slow, she calmed herself. Nicole looked a little sheepish now, a small smile on her face. Waverly let out a small chuckle and hugged Nicole. She felt safe in the redhead’s embrace.

“Goodnight, Nicole,” Waverly whispered, feeling Nicole’s warmth.

“Goodnight, Waverly,” Nicole planted a soft kiss on Waverly’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revealing the back story more and more.  
> Figuring out how to write romance/light smut stuff.  
> Please comment on how the chapter is going and any suggestions.


	4. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Nicole backstory.  
> Nicole's relationship with the crew grows, especially Waverly.  
> A new threat emerges, endangering the team.

_6 years ago_

Nicole woke up with a sudden start, wildly looking around. She appeared to be in a clean, sparsely furnished hospital room, all the walls clean and painted white. She looked down at her body in a slight panic. She was bewildered, nothing feels wrong, no pain, nothing feels broken.

She remembers the fall. _How is she alive?_

Falling freely from such height onto a rocky surface, she should be dead, or at the very least paralysed or severely injured. She could feel nothing wrong as she pulled her body up, except for strong fatigue. Then she felt it.

A pulse in the centre of her chest. It was not her heartbeat but a dull deep tremor that beats in tune with her own heart. Panicking she ripped open her top. There was a large, almost circular scar on her chest. Thin, deep grooved scars were radiating from it across her torso. At the centre of the circular scar, there was a slight dip, coloured with something red. It was some kind of soft tissue, but it sure wasn't anything natural.

“Nicole,” a familiar voice made her look. Shae was standing at the door, her beautiful face filled with concern and relief. She walked briskly to the bed and planted a warm kiss on her forehead. She wanted to kiss her wife so much, but she was bursting with terrifying questions.

“What happened to me, Shae?” Nicole blurted out. Shae looked a bit downcast.

“You remember the fall, right?” Shae started slowly. Nicole nodded quickly, impatient.

“That was a week ago,” Shae continued.

“How did I survive that?” Nicole said, “And recover in one week” Shae was silent for a few moments. A dread slowly spread in Nicole’s mind.

“Where are we, Shae?” Nicole asked slowly, a hint of recognition.

“Black Badge Research centre,” Shae replied, looking a bit guilty. Nicole’s mind raced fast, recognition coming to her. _The Chimera Project. Please, no._

“I refused to allow this,” Nicole said, her voice filled with dread. Shae’s face was ashen now.

“As my wife, you can give permission, right?” Nicole said, her voice almost neutral.

“I am so sorry Nicole, but you were dying,” Shae blurted out, tears clinging to her soft eyes, “It was the only way to save you”

“I thought it was a dream, the fire,” Nicole continued, forcing her gaze away from her wife’s pleading eyes.

“Did anyone get hurt?” Nicole asked, fearful of the answer. Shae took a deep breath.

“Three dead,” Shae replied, as she took her hand. Nicole felt nauseous, barely registering Shae’s hand holding her own hand.

“You should have let me die,” Nicole whispered.

“I couldn’t let that happen, Nicole,” Shae whispered back, “I love you”

“Please leave me alone, Shae,” Nicole raised her voice, pulling her hand from Shae’s soft grip. She was being cruel and she knew it. But her mind was filled with anger, regret and a strange sense of betrayal.

Shae looked at her again, her soft eyes pleading, tears staining her beautiful face. Nicole avoided her gaze, turning her head to look blankly at the foot of the bed. After a sigh, Shae stood up.

“I will never regret trying to save your life,” Shae said with a firm voice before leaving the room.

* * *

_Present Day_

Last three months have been mostly uneventful for the Earp team. No revenant sightings were reported by Dolls. At the same time, Nicole only had made a little progress regarding her search for the Blood witch. She could find out that the Blood Witch was originally born in the time period of Wyatt Earp and she had extended her life using whatever magic she used, similar to the witch, Constance Clootie. 

Nicole’s slow progress may or may not be due to her new romance with the youngest Earp, Waverly. Waverly was reluctant to make this relationship public yet, which made Nicole a bit unhappy, but she was alright with it.

After their successful first date, they went on a few dates. They had a wonderful time talking to each other on their dates. Nicole loved to watch Waverly talk about endless topics she is interested in. Seeing Waverly’s eyes sparkling and her voice higher when talking about her interests warmed her heart. Waverly, the angel she is, always remembers to stop herself from talking too much and prompts Nicole to be part of the conversation. Waverly seemed to notice that Nicole was hesitant to talk about her past, but she hasn’t raised that topic yet.

They spent any alone time making out a lot. Waverly is usually a bit shy, but passionate as the kissing gets heated up. She loved feeling the tiny girl’s warm body against her as they made out, her arousal triggered by Waverly’s soft squeaks and wiggles. But they have never taken the next step yet, sleeping together. Nicole was comfortable with the relationship for now because Waverly seems to be enjoying her company a lot, whether it is make out sessions or conversations. Still at the back of her mind, she wanted more.

* * *

After the peaceful months, revenant activity suddenly increased, coinciding with a new threat coming to Purgatory. The dead widows of Sheriff Clootie have risen, two very powerful witches. Dolls speculate that the widows are planning to resurrect the long-dead Sheriff Clootie by destroying the seals binding him.

This was Nicole’s first revenant encounter. A large specimen of a man was in front of her, his eyes unnaturally red. She was prepared as she raised her gun. Dolls had already warned bullets don't really work against a revenant, only slow them down. Only Wynonna’s cursed revolver, Peacemaker, can kill them. Then she heard Wynonna’s yell from behind her. She looked back instinctively to see another revenant throwing Wynonna to the ground. Without thinking he aimed her gun at the new guy. After emptying a whole clip at the large guy, he collapsed to the ground. Taking the advantage, Wynonna was up, aiming her gun at the collapsed revenant. As she pulled the trigger, Nicole felt the other revenant on her, the wind knocked out of her as she was thrown onto the ground. The revenant was on top of her, pushing her down on her shoulders. She could feel the supernatural strength of the grip.

_Relax. Remember your training._

She gathered her strength and kneed him hard against his groin, loosening his grip. She pushed him to the side and rolled over and scrambled to her feet.

“Wynonna,” she yelled, getting back onto her feet. Wynonna, taking the cue, raised her gun again. The Peacemaker glows red as she shoots, the revenant falls down, the fires from the pits of hell pull him down into the depths.

“So reckless, Red,” Wynonna said, holstering her gun.

“What can I say, I learned from the best,” Nicole said, flashing a smile while catching her breath. Wynonna gave a scowl, but the corner of her lips was twitching with a friendly smile.

Wynonna was an interesting character. She is the kind of woman she would not get along with, probably because she is similar to herself in some ways. Wynonna can be stubborn, foul-mouthed and immature, but at the same time, she is also brave, loyal and a total badass. She found herself enjoying the older Earp’s company despite her initial impression. Her innuendo-filled smutty humour might have raised her eyebrows earlier, but now she couldn’t hide a tiny smile whenever Wynonna blurted out another dirty joke.

“Nicole, you alright?” Waverly’s voice rang from behind, as the petite brunette ran towards her, Xavier in tow behind her.

“Just a tumble,” Nicole said dismissively. Her shoulder was hurting where the revenant rammed into. Waverly reached the redhead and started to examine her shoulder, her face full of concern. Nicole could not suppress a smile seeing Waverly’s worrisome face. 

“Not even a glance at your favourite sister,” Wynonna said in a whiny voice, “That hurts, Waves” Waverly just gave a glare.

Dolls pulled her aside to talk to her as they returned to the office.

“So you and Waverly,” he started. Nicole panicked a bit, her mind racing for an appropriate reply. Dolls gave an understanding smile.

“Xavier, I hate how perceptive you are sometimes,” Nicole said, sighing. Dolls' smile faded, replaced by a contemplative look. He paused for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Do you like her?” he asked simply, but Nicole could feel the weight in his words.

“Xavier, I think I am in love with her,” she said, surprised at herself how easy it came out of her mouth. Dolls smiled again, a sad smile this time.

“It's great to see that smile again, Nicole,” Dolls said. Nicole had a fleeting memory of her with Xavier drunk and reckless on their regular pub crawls. Feels like a different lifetime.

“Have you talked to her about…” Dolls continued, trailing off at the end.

“No, Xavier,” Nicole said slowly, a bit defensively.

“Waverly is a good girl, Nicole. She deserves your honesty,” Dolls said, his voice higher now. Nicole felt the sting, mostly because of how true his words were.

“I know that,” Nicole raised her voice too, “I don’t even know what the hell I am doing,” Nicole’s voice was desperate now.

“Self-pity does not look good on you, Nicole,” Dolls said.

“Nor does you being a busybody,” Nicole retorted. Dolls raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Nicole said softly. Dolls smiled warmly, nodding.

“I will talk to her soon,” Nicole continued, “When are you going to tell Wynonna about you?”

Dolls opened her mouth to argue but stopped at seeing Nicole’s kind smile.

“We are the same, Dolls. Both human lab rats, both hopelessly in love with an Earp sister,” Nicole said. Dolls nodded sagely.

* * *

Next morning Nicole woke up just after 6 AM. She feels lethargic today, her body unwilling to leave the comfort of the warm bed. _What would it feel like to wake up next to Waverly?_

A smile came to her face unconsciously as her thought went to her cute little girlfriend. _Blushing like a teenager in first love. Pathetic, Nicole._

As her thoughts about Waverly wandered into naughty scenarios, she scolded herself and got up from the comfortable warmth of her bed. As she did her set of pushups, she was reminded instantly of her revenant encounter by her aching shoulder. Still in a good mood, she went about her morning routine. She entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast when she was startled by a heavy thud on the front door.

The door burst open with a sudden crash. Nicole instinctively jumped back reaching for her gun. As she got hold of her trusted pistol, she could feel the presence near her. She turned around to see two veiled figures just a foot from her. The Widows.

Xavier has briefed Nicole about the Clootie widows. Powerful witches with superhuman strength and almost immune to bullets, they are formidable enemies. Nicole knew about their poison breath which was her main concern. She is now trapped in her apartment, the widows blocking her way.

She only had time to raise her pistol, before she felt thrown against the wall. The breath knocked out of her lungs as her back knocked against the wall on the side of her bed. Her pistol was out of her hands as she jumped up to her feet. 

Before she could move, she was hit by a blast of suffocating breath. She rolled out of the way, but it was too late. She could feel her vision blurring, her body sluggish already. The figure, now blurred, walked towards her and stood in front of her crouched form. 

“The path of the seal leads to the newcomer,” an ethereal shrill voice came from the figure, “Bad luck for you, little girl”

Nicole forced herself to get up and in a reckless move launched herself against the closer figure. The widow staggered backwards but still upright.

“Look at this, sister, this one’s got spirit,” a shrill voice said in a mocking tone. Nicole could hardly see them now, except as floating shadows. Her mind was in a haze, the poison clouding her senses.

She could see the shadows moving closer. She tried to get up, trying to stay awake. Another strike at her chest threw her into the air. She feels her head striking the wall and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in adding new chapter. Writing delayed due to personal travel commitments.  
> The story incorporates some canon plot points ( season 2 plot )  
> Please give feedback and comments.


	5. Fire in her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally revelation about what is special about Nicole.  
> Nicole in a tough situation, needing her to rely on something she ignored for years.  
> The aftermath comes with lot of revelations.

Nicole was tired, her mind numb with the pain. She was tied to a large chair, thick ropes painfully digging into her hands. She seems to be inside a large old barn, showing signs of disuse. Morning light streamed through the dusty windows to her side. It's not noon yet. Two guys sat at the corner of the room, chatting animatedly with each other, while the large guy was in front of her, his eyes showing the red sign of the revenant.

_ Tied up in a deserted barn with three revenants. What have I got myself into? _

The burly, unpleasant revenant in front of her walked away after another round of questioning. Her cheeks smarts and burns from the bruises inflicted by the revenant. She could feel her lips bleeding, tasting blood. Her chest was still hurting, courtesy of the widows’ unexpected house call.

_ Only superficial injuries. Its a good thing the revenants don’t have expertise on torture. The resistance training she underwent as a Black Badge agent has prepared her to handle this. _

She has been on that chair getting questioned for at least an hour now. She has been keeping silent on all his questions and he seems to be getting angrier by the minute. Nicole has a feeling the revenant maynot be that obedient to the widows, and might harm her seriously in anger.

The widows seem to be just outside the door, their raspy whispers still carrying through the door. Their tone seems frustrated, making Nicole uneasy. She doesn’t want to give them a reason to harm her more. 

She was not sure when her team would notice her missing. Waverly calls her every day in the morning, so she must be worried when Nicole doesn’t respond today. But she is not sure how much time they will take to even locate this place.

She needs a plan to escape and she needs it now.

_ Let me help you _

The foreign voice inside her whispers, softly but clearly. The voice she tried to suppress for these long years is now lurking in the deep end of her mind, beckoning to her. Even when she fought danger, natural or unnatural, all the while under the Black Badge, she suppressed this voice. It could be because of her stubbornness or due to the guilt of causing deaths, but whatever it was, she kept the voice hidden for all these years.

She knows she is in a desperate situation now. The voice knows it, it knows her. It knows her weaknesses, strengths and secrets. The voice was soft, but with a hint of condescension. Nicole groaned.

_ I don't want to die here. _

This thought in her head feels new, strange. The face of a smiling waverly suddenly appeared in her mind. Yearning for life makes sense now. If life can offer a fraction of happiness she felt with Waverly, it is a worthy life. 

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed, surrendering to the voice. The voice gave a deep laugh, a celebration of freedom and pride. She felt the power surging through her body, warming her from the inside. She tried to calm herself to resist being overwhelmed by the power.

Her large brown eyes are now red, glowing with an unnatural intensity. Unlike the revenant’s eyes, her eyes were bursting with fire, like the essence of the sun. Her hair was now crackling with energy, slowly turning a brighter shade of red. Within seconds her hair was bright red, glowing with an ethereal light, highlighting her face. Nicole could feel the power surging in her head, ready to explode at any moment. Nicole’s eyes went wide as the fire burst out of her eyes as a beam of pure energy.

The revenant was hit with the beam of fire so bright it blinded every one in the room. He screamed as his body burned with an intense fire, turning him to a human torch. He flailed his hands before falling to the ground, just a lifeless husk. The revenants at the corner of the room jumped up, bewildered by the sudden occurrence.

The door opened with a thud and the dark figure of the Widow walked through, looking at the chaos inside. Nicole looked at the Widow, turning the fire in her direction. The widow was hit with the full blast, stopping her on her track. The Widow screamed in pain as fire engulfed the figure. Nicole screamed again, as the beam grew bigger, blinding everyone. She could feel her body radiating heat like an inferno. The Widow jumped back, weak and smoking, slithering out of the door with a blood curdling scream.

The beam hits the door causing it to burst into flames. The remaining two revenants scrambled behind the widow, running for their lives. Nicole closed her eyes, stopping the beam instantly. Opening her eyes, she struggled against her binds. The spirit granting her magnified strength, the ropes snapped like flimsy twines. She rushed towards the open burning door, breaking into a run. The heat of fire from the door had no effect on her, the spirit protecting her. But she could feel a fatigue coming, just as she feared, her body weakening rapidly. She managed to get out of the barn door, before she collapsed to the ground. She looked up in front of her, her eyes hazy with smoke. From the surroundings, she could guess she is near the edge of the town. Battling her fatigue, she rose up, struggling to stand upright. She inhaled deeply and started walking in the direction she guessed is the town.

Losing strength by the second, she walked down the path as fast as she could. She could barely reach fifty feet before she collapsed again, her fatigue overcoming her body. She fell into a deep sleep, face down on the dirty road.

* * *

It was a slow day at the Purgatory Sheriff’s office. This was kind of a surprise for Nedly. The past few weeks have been busy for him and the office. There were multiple violent incidents in the town, which were attributed as random acts by hooligans. But Nedly knows the truth about this town and it’s supernatural miscreants i.e. revenants. Part of his job is to avoid creating panic and over exposure of these individuals. His train of thought was broken by a phone call. Apparently some guy heard screams and saw a fire near the abandoned barn at the south border of the town.

Wearily, Nedly slid into his vehicle, cursing himself for thinking about the boredom. There was no confusion about the location, as he could see the smoke soon before he reached the place. As he took the mud road to reach the burning building, he spotted a figure on the ground. Slamming the breaks, he jumped out of the vehicle. The long, straight red hair was unmistakable, though now looking dirty with soot. The motionless figure of Nicole Haught was in the middle of the mud road, face down in the dust. 

In these past months, Nedly had established a good rapport with the young agent. As the liaison with Black Badge, Nicole and Nedly talked once in a while for sharing of information. She was sincere, direct and pleasant during these conversations. She would have made a damn good Sheriff. He was also glad that she was good friends with his daughter. He felt Chrissy needed a good role model, as her choice of friends (except for Waverly) was not the best. Chrissy, being as bull-headed as him, never listened to him about keeping a better circle of friends.

Rushing to the fallen redhead, he was relieved when he could see her breathing softly. He turned her around slowly after checking for any injuries. Nicole was still unconscious, her breath slow but steady.

* * *

Waverly rushed into the office, trying not to panic. She has been calling Nicole on her phone at least five times and no reply. This was not like her Nicole at all, always attentive and punctual, never missing more than a call or text.

In the few months of their secret relationship, she felt she had already fallen for the mysterious redhead. Nicole was sweet, attentive and a really good kisser. Nicole was also a curious case of contradictions. She is very honest about her feelings and speaks openly, but Waverly senses a wall coming up whenever her past is mentioned. She is polite and chivalrous, but Waverly has seen, more than once, the passionate side of Nicole which Waverly hopes to experience more.

Dolls and Wynonna were sparring when she arrived at the office, which is nowadays a daily routine. Wynonna, with the uncanny ability to sense her sister’s distress, stopped midway and came over to talk to her.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” Wynonna asked, her breath deep from the exertion.

“Nicole is not picking up her calls,” Waverly replied quickly, calming herself. Wynonna gave a little scoff.

“Miss perfect had a wild night and slept off. Mystery solved,” Wynonna smirked. Dolls was looking concerned, a frown on his face.

“She is not you, Wynonna,” Waverly barked, with more anger than she thought. Wynonna’s smile vanished, looking a bit hurtful.

“Nicole doesn’t do wild nights,” Dolls said thoughtfully.  _ Not nowadays anyway. _

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Waverly’s thoughts came out a statement, her panic increasing.

“I want to check up on her,” Waverly continued, “But I don't know where she lives”

She was ashamed about how little she knows about her girlfriend. Nicole probably knows everything about her.

“Come on, Waverly,” Dolls said as he walked to the door. Waverly followed him catching up with the large guy. Wynonna sighed and followed the two.

It was clear something was wrong when they reached the apartment. The door was wide open. Waverly ran into the door, without hearing Dolls’ warning as he raised his gun. The house was empty, but there were very clear signs of violence. The dining chair was thrown on the ground and the table askew. Dolls noticed Nicole's trusted gun on the ground at the corner. Waverly gasped, her face filled with panic.

“I think she is abducted,” Dolls said, stating the obvious. Dolls was looking worried, concern clear in his voice .Waverly’s face grew paler.

The tense silence was broken by the sound of a ringing phone. Dolls took the call, listening intently to the other side while remaining silent. Dolls expression grew calmer as the call ended.

“What is it?” Waverly yelled.

“It was Nedly. He found Nicole,” Dolls replied calmly, “She is fine. Don’t worry” he added quickly to placate the nervous Waverly.

“Where is she?” Waverly exclaimed, still close to tears.

“They are taking her to the hospital. She was found unconscious,” Dolls said, placing his hand on Waverly’s shoulder in a rare show of concern.

* * *

Nicole was already settled on the hospital bed as Waverly rushed into the room, closely followed by Wynonna and Dolls. Waverly was at her girlfriend’s bed in an instant, carefully touching her face. The cuts and bruises on Nicole’s face sent a pang of pain into Waverly’s heart. Her clothes looked singed all over and covered in soot.

Dolls was at the door, just finished chatting with Nedly. The sheriff gave a customary, yet warm nod to the sisters. Waverly rushed over to Nedly and hugged him hard, surprising the Sheriff, who awkwardly hugged her back.

“Thanks for finding her,” Waverly said, pulling back from the long hug. Nedly acknowledged the gesture with a nod, looking slightly embarrassed, but he smiled kindly at the young Earp.

“I will let you take care of Ms. Haught,” Nedly said before leaving with a nod and the tip of the hat.

“The doctor said she is fine, except for some fatigue,” Dolls said, before Waverly opened her mouth, “She might wake up in a day or two”

“What happened to Nicole?” Waverly asked loudly.  _ Was she abducted? How did she escape? Why does she look like she is burnt? So many questions. _

Dolls was now looking at them in a strange expression, like he was struggling with himself. After taking a large breath, he said, “I want to talk to you about something”

“Something about Nicole,” Dolls continued, “She wanted to talk to you earlier, Waverly, but she was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Waverly asked.

“Afraid of how you will feel about her afterwards,” Dolls continued, “and about me,” he continued as an afterthought. The sisters looked perplexed.

_ It’s time to be honest with them. After what happened, Nicole will understand. _

“Nicole, and me, are not normal humans,” he said simply, waiting for the words to sink in. Wynonna frowned, while Waverly’s face was of shock.

“About 8 years ago, Black Badge started working on a way to enhance their agents by using supernatural means. Not much progress happened for over a year before one of the Black Badge directors came into contact with a powerful witch, known as Blood witch. She promised a powerful form of enhanced human which she called ‘Chimera’. So the Chimera Project was born. The process was infusing the spirit of mythical creatures into a human body, thereby giving them special abilities inherent to those creatures.” Dolls started.

“Mythical creatures,” Waverly said, unable to control her curiosity any longer, “Like unicorns?” Dolls gave a light smile.

“More dangerous creatures,” Dolls continued, smiling slightly. “Like a wyvern”

“Wyvern?” Wynonna repeated, blankly.

“It's a type of dragon,” Waverly said automatically, before realization struck her, “You mean you are the dragon.”

Dolls nodded, smiling slightly seeing Waverly’s expression.

“Anyway I was talking about Nicole here,” Dolls continued just before Wynonna opened her mouth. Whether Wynonna was going for an inappropriate joke or a genuine question, he was not sure.

“One of the last experiments the Blood witch did was,” he continued, “with the core of a phoenix.” Waverly’s gave a slight gasp, while Wynonna looked lost for words.

“Phoenix are supposed to have powers of immortality and rebirth, so the Blood witch wanted to experiment on dying soldiers. But the experiment failed for the two times it was used. It was assumed that the body couldn’t handle the spirit strength.”

“Nicole had an terrible accident while going rock climbing in Nevada, an equipment failure causing her to fall the whole way to the ground,” Dolls continued, looking so exhausted, the way Waverly has never seen him.

“With massive head injuries and a shattered spine, it was a miracle she was even alive. She fell into a coma soon, practically braindead, with almost no hope of recovery. Living as a quadriplegic was the best outcome possible with her condition”

Waverly sniffed, fat tears sparkling in her eyes. Wynonna held her hand, giving a reassuring grip.

“So the Black Badge allowed the witch to run the experiment on her. It worked, but at a terrible cost. There was a fire, an inferno, which killed the doctors and researchers who were assisting the process. Nicole was, in a sense, reborn. Her body was completely fine, no sign of any injury, except for being unconscious for about a week.”

“The rebirth of a Phoenix,” Waverly interjected with a raised voice. Dolls gave a knowing nod. Wynonna looked perplexed. 

“Phoenix has a long life due to its ability to be reborn after it dies from a powerful combustion.” Waverly recites as if from a book. Dolls nodded again.

“I talked to the Sheriff about what he noticed at the place he found Nicole. He saw a barn nearby with a dead revenant inside and peculiar scorch marks. From what I understand, Nicole used a spirit ability against whoever abducted her. Sun ray, as the Blood witch called it, a concentrated beam of light, the power of the sun she channels using her eyes. It can practically incinerate anything in its path. From what I understand that is what happened in that barn.”

A strange silence fell in the room, the only sounds being the monitors attached to the sleeping redhead. There were so many questions rising in Waverly’s mind, but nothing came out. Even Wynonna was silent, her face screwed up, her mind heavy with the implications of this revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot heavy and plenty of exposition.  
> Delayed chapter again owing to my busy work schedule.  
> Please comment for giving feedback, suggestions etc.


	6. The worth of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelations tests the relations Nicole built in purgatory.  
> Major Wayhaught moments.  
> More flashbacks about Dolls and Shae.  
> The past and present of Nicole tries to reconcile.  
> 

_6 years ago_

“Nicole, I think you had enough,” Dolls said, looking at Nicole who was downing her drink in one smooth move. Dolls found her in one of their regular bars, sitting in one of the corner tables, drinking alone.

“I am fine, Xavier,” Nicole replied, but already she was slurring, her eyes slightly spacey.

“Not much fun in pub crawls since you are off the game,” Dolls said as she sat down on the chair opposite to Nicole.

“You could always take Eliza,” Nicole said smiling teasingly, Dolls just smiled, not falling for the bait.

“You know Eliza could be a good mentor for you,” Dolls said, putting down his glass. Eliza Shapiro was a tall, blond woman, her short hair always tied in a tight bun. Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship, she and Dolls were the best agents in their division. Nicole knows she could definitely benefit from taking lessons from Eliza. The first time she sparred with her, with her youthful overconfidence, she was beaten down quickly into the mat by the rapid, powerful kicks from the senior agent.

“You two ‘Dragons’ always stick together,” Nicole said pouting, with a touch of irritation. The Chimera project was a sore subject between them. Nicole was against the whole business and when Dolls went ahead with the experiment it drove a wedge between their friendship.

“What happened in today’s training, Nicole?” Dolls asked, changing the subject. Nicole was clearly distracted today and it showed during the afternoon training.

“It was nothing,” Nicole said defensively. But there was no good point in lying to Dolls. Xavier Dolls, three years older than her, was one of the most promising agents in Black Badge. He was a natural leader and strategist, but his interpersonal communication needs a lot of work. His most impressive quality was possibly his intuitive skill about reading faces.

Dolls took Nicole under his wing when she joined the Black Badge. The other agents in training called him her ‘Big brother’ and teased her about his mother hen behaviour. She gets irritated by it all the time, but a part of her mind loved his guidance and care.

“ My ‘big brother’ is here to save me if I get disciplined, right?” Nicole said, slurring again. She was not sure she was using the phrase ‘Big Brother’ sarcastically or seriously.

“So you are my bratty little sister,” Dolls said, smirking, “No, thanks” Nicole scoffed, but instantly gave a roar of laughter.

“You are my brother,” Nicole said when the laughter subsided, her voice sincere. Dolls looked surprised.

“You are officially too drunk,” Dolls said, smiling, “Let me take you home,” Dolls noticed a quick shadow flash on Nicole’s face.

“How’s Shae?” Dolls asked, a little hesitantly. Nicole gave a sigh.

“Stop using your Jedi tricks on me,” Nicole said loudly. Dolls just looked back, with a hint of a smile. Taking a long breath, Nicole sighed audibly and lowered her head.

“We had a fight last night too,” Nicole said, her voice so low, almost whispering, “I don’t even know why”

“You can crash at my apartment,” Dolls said kindly, his voice calm and measured. Nicole nodded slowly.

“Why don’t you both go on a vacation?” Dolls said, “Do something you both enjoy, like rock climbing” Nicole nodded lazily, looking only half awake.

* * *

Wynonna and Waverly sat on the chairs heavily as Dolls walked away taking out his phone.

“Wow,” Waverly said. Wynonna nodded in agreement.

“It makes more sense why Dolls entrusted the seal with Nicole,” Wynonna mused.

“What? Is that why she was abducted?” Waverly looked at Wynonna angrily. Wynonna raised her hand in defence. 

“It was Nicole’s idea, alright? Less chance to be targeted since she is a newcomer,” Wynonna continued, “Anyway, your bestie is fine, baby girl” Wynonna said pointing to the redhead in the bed.

“She is not my bestie,” Waverly said, her words slow and clear, “She is my girlfriend”

“Girlfriend?” Wynonna exclaimed. The gears in her head were turning, slowly making sense of her sister’s statement.

“Alright,” Wynonna responded after a few seconds, seemingly giving the silent approval. Waverly was amazed her sister could still surprise her, the way she accepted her relationship so easily. She took Wynonna’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“How long?” Wynonna asked after a few moments, her voice serious.

“Three months,” Waverly said softly, looking at her big sister’s face. Wynonna gave a slight nod.

“So what now?” Wynonna asked again, her voice cautious. Her implication was clear.

“This does not change anything, Wynonna,” Waverly replied defensively, “I love her” 

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Wynonna looked astonished from her statement, but she kept mum. Wynonna looked over at Dolls who was finishing on his phone call.

“Go talk to him,” Waverly said, understanding Wynonna’s mind. Wynonna nodded and with a sharp sigh she got up and she walked over Dolls. Waverly looked back at the figure on the bed. _Her beautiful girlfriend._ She sat near the bed and gently cleared the stray, dusty hair from Nicole’s face.

_Why didn’t you tell me, Nicole?_

She looked back at the couple by the door. Dolls was standing at the door, looking down on her sister, a rare smile on his face, Wynonna’s hand on Dolls’. It seems they have come to an understanding. Dolls was probably the most trustworthy and honourable man Waverly had ever met, and more than once she had thought about how good he would be for her sister.

Chrissy came to visit in the afternoon, looking worried. She hugged Waverly and sat down on the spare chair.

“How’s Nicole doing?” she asked curiously, “Dad said she is fine.”

“Just sleeping. The doctor said she will be awake by evening,” Waverly said in a cheerful note, but she cannot fool her friend. Chrissy gave an understanding smile.

“Nicole is strong. She will be alright,” she said in her trademark reassuring style inherited from her dad.

Chrissy always talked about Nicole in such an adoring way. Waverly noticed that Chrissy and Nicole always talked in such a familiar and cosy way, even though they meet rarely. Chrissy looking up to Nicole was so cute, but still, she can’t help the occasional feelings of jealousy.

Jeremy called soon after Chrissy left. Jeremy had been away with Doc Holliday out of purgatory for a task at the request of Dolls. Jeremy sounded worried, having been informed by Dolls about Nicole’s incident. Doc was similarly concerned, seeing as he had taken quite a liking to the new agent, who he found to be an old soul like him.

Wynonna was pacing across the hospital room, occasionally venturing outside the room for short walks. She sounded calm, but her tense body language betrayed her feelings. It was not clear whether it was about the revelations or her concern for the redhead. Waverly sat near the bed, her face still showing anxiety, occasionally holding her sleeping girlfriend’s hand or nervously fidgeting with the redhead’s dirt-covered hair.

Just after 5 o’clock, Nicole woke up with a sudden jolt, startling Waverly who was holding her hand. She looked around in confusion, but she calmed down on seeing Waverly’s face.

“How are you?” Waverly smiled at the redhead, gripping her hand softly. 

“Just tired,” Nicole replied slowly, her mind racing. She seems to be trying to remember how she got there.

“Nedly found you unconscious near the town border,” Waverly said, understanding her confusion.

“The widows,” Nicole exclaimed, her hand going for her unruly hair. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at her girlfriend. Waverly gave a warm grip on her hand and smiled sympathetically.

“Red, you should have told us you were a supernatural bad-ass,” Wynonna yelled from the door. Wynonna was just getting into the room, followed by Dolls. Nicole looked at her incredulously, his eyes wide with surprise. Her gaze immediately switched to Dolls.

“You told them,” Nicole asked slowly, an undercurrent of anger in her voice. Dolls actually looked apologetic, a new look for him. Nicole gave a sign, the flash of anger disappearing.

She looked back at Waverly with a look which melted Waverly instantly. Her large chocolate eyes filled with sadness and self-pity, Nicole looked like a hurt puppy.

“Oh, baby,” Waverly leaned down and pulled Nicole in a deep kiss, a kiss that she wanted to show Nicole how much she meant to her, and how much it didn’t matter who she was. Nicole gave into the brunette’s kiss, her eyes closed, her grip loosening. For a few seconds, the couple was in their own world, oblivious to the duo at the door. When, at last, Waverly pulled back, Nicole was blushing like she never did.

Dolls grabbed Wynonna’s hand and pulled her to the door and exited without any words. Wynonna looked reluctant to leave but allowed herself to be escorted out of the room, giving some privacy to the couple inside.

As soon as Wynonna was out of the door, Nicole raised herself up and kissed Waverly back, a softer kiss this time. They spent the next few minutes just kissing and softly whispering to each other.

“I am sorry,” Nicole said as they pulled apart. Waverly just smiled back, even though Nicole could see the slight hurt in her eyes.

“I should have been honest about my past,” Nicole said, “What did Xavier say anyway?” Waverly filled in on what Dolls told them.

_My big brother, looking out for me._

“Please, Waverly, I know you want to know more, ask anything you want,” Nicole said. Waverly lowered her head for a few seconds.

“What kind of powers does this spirit have?” Waverly asked, her curiosity so apparent. Nicole wanted to laugh, hearing such a casually technical question from her girlfriend.

“As Dolls said, the sunray. It's powerful but very draining on me. It could damage and kill most supernatural beings, including revenants, as I learned today. It also gives me amplified strength for a short duration.” Nicole said, her voice almost clinical.

“The witch said it also gives the power of phoenix flight,” Nicole added, “But I never figured out” Waverly nodded understandingly, her eyes switching between curiosity and concern.

“So are you immortal?” Waverly blurted out suddenly. Nicole was silent for a moment.

“A phoenix is immortal,” Nicole said, clearly trying to find the right words, “For a Phoenix Chimera, the rebirth is like tossing a coin, a game of chance. Either reborn or turn into ashes.”

Waverly looked shocked, her eyes wide open. Nicole gripped Waverly’s hand in reassurance.

Nicole doesn’t want to tell Waverly how the moment of rebirth feels like. It was the most bizarre experience of her life, to actually have a memory of what death feels. That pivotal moment just before the rebirth was truly transcendent. It feels empty everywhere, including within yourself. She wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment, the moment of true peace, no senses, no pain. But the moment passes so quickly. Everything that comes after that moment feels painful, every sound, every feeling, even the feeling of your body.

“I was married once,” Nicole said suddenly. Waverly looked at her face in surprise.

“Six years ago I married my girlfriend, Shae, whom I have been dating for a year,” Nicole continued, “We got divorced soon. I just wanted to let you know” Waverly nodded, a bit overwhelmed with the information.

“Tell me about Shae,” Waverly asked awkwardly, partially to fill the silence.

 _What the hell, Waverly. Why would you ask that?_ Nicole looked a little taken back.

“I met her when I was injured during a Black Badge training mission. She was the doctor who treated me.” Nicole started after a second.

“She was beautiful, tall, dark, charismatic. She had a magnetic presence that attracted people to her,” Nicole continued, her face now showing a sweet smile, which drove a pang of jealousy into Waverly’s heart. Whoever this Shae was, she was dear to young Nicole.

“We got drunk and married in Vegas. We tried to make it work, but we were not a good fit. After three months, we separated,” Nicole said quickly, almost too eager to finish the topic. Waverly was sure she had more to say, but she didn’t want to prod.

* * *

_6 years ago_

Nicole reached home late that day. She was assigned to additional training for the Chimera Project. She was being uncooperative with the trainer, reluctant to even acknowledge her new powers. She didn’t mind the extra training, because at least it gave her an excuse to go home late.

Shae would be in the living room at this time of the day, listening to one of her favourite albums. But the apartment was silent when she opened the door, the hall empty. As she looked at the bedroom, Shae walked out of the room briskly, stopping on seeing her. She was pulling a large carry bag behind her.

“I was waiting for you,” Shae said, her voice restrained.

“You are leaving,” Nicole said evenly, surprising herself with the calm tone in her voice. But it shouldn't have been a surprise for Nicole. Their short marriage was volatile, filled mostly with passionate lovemaking and heated arguments. But after their argument at the hospital a few days ago, they barely talked, living like two strangers in that big apartment.

Shae walked forwards and hugged Nicole, a warm, affectionate hug, as she ran her fingers softly against the redhead’s soft curls. Nicole didn’t want to leave the hug for some reason as if she was holding on for dear life. But it was over before she could think, the warmth gone. Shae’s eyes were red, looking like she was crying earlier, but she was putting on a good impression of composure.

Shae kissed Nicole softly, a light lingering kiss, their last kiss. Nicole’s mind raced to savour the feeling of the kiss, but she was already gone, the door closing softly.

The room was cold all of a sudden, the light and warmth drained from around her. She walked over to the bedroom, the one she shared with Shae. Shae was tidy and methodical, as always, being careful while gathering her stuff. The room was left in the same condition, except for an emptied section of the wardrobe. But she knows everything has changed.

On the bed stand, she noticed a neatly folded note. She unfolded the note and read, 

_My Nicole,_

_We were not right for each other. What I did was adore you like a pretty doll and treat you like a child, for which I am sorry. You tried to please me by moulding yourself to my desire, as you did for everyone who treated you kindly._

_I think you couldn’t love me truly because you don't value yourself. You don’t seem to get even a glimpse of the wonderful woman I see when I look at you. One day you will find the woman who will show you the amazing person you truly are. Give that person your heart and you will find true happiness._

_Goodbye, my sweet, fiery Nicole. I will always love you._

She fell on the bed heavily and the floodgates opened. All the emotions she hid in her weary heart burst out as loud, heaving sobs. Fat tears flowed freely, staining her cheeks and pillow, as she lied on her stomach crying her heart out. She cried till she tired herself to sleep, an uneasy and fitful sleep, hoping tomorrow brings something other than this suffocating pain.

* * *

Nicole looked at her girlfriend, her sweet little Waverly. She was looking at Nicole with a warm smile, her face hiding the myriad of questions, worries and anxieties. Waverly always looked at Nicole as someone worthy, which warmed her heart. Nicole’s heart was bursting with adoration for the little brunette who has become everything for her in a matter of a few months.

_Is this what true love feels?_

Nicole cupped Waverly’s warm face and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I love you, Waverly,” Nicole said, smiling. Waverly’s face was lit with the most radiant smile, even as her cheeks went red.

_Thank you, Shae, for showing me the way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give comment/feedback regarding plot/drama/story focus etc.  
> Shae is written different from the canon. Highlighting one of Nicole's defining traits, lack of self-worth.  
> Minor inspiration from Buffy (peacefulness of death)


	7. The Uneasy Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole recovers from her ordeal. Waverly takes the next step in their relationship.  
> The Widows get help from a new and mysterious (not really) ally.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught sexy times!!!  
> Please give Feedbacks/Comments.

Nicole was to be discharged the next morning. The doctor, a thin old guy, found no medical issues during the medical checkup, but he wanted to keep her for the night for observation. Waverly spent the rest of the afternoon by Nicole’s side, fussing over her. By nightfall, after a lot of persuasion from both Wynonna and Nicole, Waverly finally allowed herself to be escorted by Dolls to the homestead.

Dolls was silent as he followed Waverly into his vehicle. Even though Waverly and Dolls worked together, they never conversed or socialized much. She always felt so small compared to Doll’s tall form. He always looked formidable, like a strict big brother.

“So you and Nicole alright?” Dolls asked suddenly, making Waverly look at him. He was looking ahead, her face firm, but his voice unusually kind.

She nodded simply. “Good,” he replied, a slight smile on his face. Waverly could feel how important Nicole is to him, again seeing a big brother for her Nicole.

“Can I ask something about Nicole?” Waverly asked, a little hesitantly. Dolls gave a clear nod. “About Shae,” Waverly continued. He scowled visibly, the grip on the wheel noticeably firmer. He was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

“Shae is a good woman, ” Dolls started, “But she hurt Nicole...” a small pause, “They both hurt each other a lot” They were almost at the homestead by then. Dolls took a turn moving towards the homestead. Stopping the car in front of the house, he turned to Waverly. His eyes were sincere and penetrating.

“Nicole is much more fragile than she looks. I hope you remember that,” he said, his eyes searching for her response. It was not threatening in any way, but she could feel the protectiveness in his expression.

“I know,” Waverly said simply, trying to show Dolls how sincere she is. Dolls nodded, giving a small smile.

* * *

“Wynonna,” Nicole called to the brunette who was sitting on the sofa, trying to make herself comfortable, punching down on the big cushion at the head part.

“We need to talk,” Nicole continued as Wynonna looked back. Wynonna was looking at her unusually calm, which was a warning sign by itself.

“Yes, we do,” Wynonna said loudly, her calm facade dropping quickly. Nicole braced herself, knowing the Earp’s temper.

“Sorry, Earp, about...” Nicole started. “About what?” Wynonna interjected, her voice higher again, the aggression clear in her voice. 

“Mostly about Waverly,” Nicole continued, forcing herself to be calm. Wynonna looked at Nicole critically, her eyebrows raised.

“Waverly likes you,” she said in a moment, “And you were not honest with her,” Wynonna continued, her tone pointed. Nicole looked down, seeing the disappointed look on Wynonna’s face.

“You didn’t confide in me, your friend,” Wynonna continued, a little softer. Nicole looked up at the word ‘friend’. Wynonna looked a little embarrassed as she gave a slight smirk.

“I like you enough, Haught,” Wynonna said after the uncomfortable silence, “I know you will be good to her. But if you hurt her, you know what to expect.” Wynonna finished, her voice steely. This was one of the moments when Nicole could see why Wynonna is the leader, seeing her strength under all the sass and childishness. But mostly she admired the kind of big sister Wynonna has been to Waverly.

“I know Wynonna. I won't let that happen,” Nicole said, looking sincere, straight into Wynonna’s eyes. Wynonna’s gaze softened and she nodded, “Good to know” and laid down on the sofa.

“Good night, Nicole,” Wynonna said, using the redhead’s first name, probably for the first time.

* * *

Next day early morning Waverly drove to the hospital. Nicole was already woken, sitting on the bed, her mood pleasant, talking to Dolls. They were talking animatedly, smiling, probably reminiscing about their life in America. Wynonna was sleeping on the small sofa in the corner, snoring quietly. Nicole greeted Waverly warmly planting a quick kiss on the brunette’s lips.

“So you are all set to go?” Waverly asked, her mood improving with that little kiss. 

“I am all set, Waves,” Nicole said cheerfully. Waverly was a bit flustered with the openness of Nicole and the use of her nickname.

“I can drive you, Nicole,” Waverly said, a slight pleading in her voice. Nicole nodded seeing her expression.

“See you later, Haught,” Wynonna said, her voice warmer than normal. Dolls nodded to Nicole with a smile.

Nicole was in a good mood all through her short drive to her house.

“You know I have never been to your house?” Waverly said as they both got out of the car, “Except yesterday, but that doesn’t really count, right?” Nicole gave a small chuckle. As if thinking of something, she held Waverly’s hand, “Come on in, then”

Nicole has always been pleasant, but she was also a bit guarded in their interactions. But here she felt more open, more genuine like she was trusting her more.

Waverly followed Nicole and walked into the house. Dolls must have tidied up the place, as there was no sign of the violence which was present last time she was there. Waverly’s steps faltered, her mind focusing on how she felt when she saw the condition of the house. Sensing Waverly’s distress Nicole grabbed her hand. “I am fine, Waverly”

_How does she sense exactly what I am thinking? I hope mindreading is not part of her power set._

So Nicole gave her a short tour of the apartment. It was a spacious apartment, even though it was an old building. It was sparsely furnished, not surprising considering Nicole’s minimalist mindset to living conditions. Her bedroom was a bit more colourful. A tidy bed was put in the corner of the large room. A large side table was near the bed, looking more personalized than any of the furniture. Waverly immediately looked at the few photographs on top of the table.

One was with Nicole and Dolls side-by-side, both with vibrant smiles, Dolls’ hand on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole looked so young, probably in her early twenties, her smile looking much more innocent. Of course, the scars were not visible, her unblemished skin visible above her open-necked T-shirt.

“You look so cute,” Waverly said smiling, pointing to the photograph. Nicole looked at the photo, her face slightly down.

“It was a long time ago,” she said plainly. Waverly moved quickly in front of the tall woman, her head nuzzling the redhead’s chin. She looked up at Nicole smiling, her heart beating strong in her chest, seeing the way the redhead looked down on her with love in her eyes.

“Do you remember what you told me when we first met?” Waverly asked, her finger touching the scar delicately. Nicole looked a bit confused. Waverly was blushing hard with what her mind was filled with. “About your scar”

“You mean my lame pickup line?” Nicole said, giving a small chuckle. _Clearly, the pickup line worked._

“I wanna see your scar,” Waverly whispered, her face now so close to Nicole’s. Nicole was just catching up, slowly understanding her girlfriend’s intentions. Waverly was looking at her with her innocent naughty look, which always drives Nicole wild. “Oh,” that's all Nicole could say.

Waverly was already pulling off her top. Nicole, still a little dazed, just complied with her girlfriend’s wish. Within a minute her turquoise bra was on the bed, and she was enjoying the sharp gaze from Waverly. Waverly slowly moved her fingers across her chest, making Nicole shiver. Her finger felt the centre of her scars, the dark red indentation. No hesitation from Waverly, she leaned down and kissed her in the centre. Nicole shivered again.

With a groan, Nicole grabbed Waverly, raising her up in her arms. Before Waverly could think, she was on her back on the bed with Nicole hovering over her. Nicole was looking at her with that hungry expression which Waverly had seen shadows of earlier in their makeout sessions. Nicole pulled off her top with an ease which showed Nicole’s experience. _How many girls would have enjoyed this?_

“Prepared, huh?” Nicole had a smirk on her face. Waverly was wearing a sexy lacy black bra, clearly not by accident. Waverly blushed harder, feeling Nicole’s hungry eyes on her body.

_She was a planner after all._

Nicole kissed her hard, almost bruising her lips. Before Waverly knew, Nicole undid her carefully selected lace bra and threw it to the foot of the bed. _That's impressive._ Waverly was squirming under her, clearly enjoying the intimate contact. She used her free hand to brush against Waverly’s right nipple, earning a deep moan against her lips. Nicole was skilled, knowing how to tease her just the right way. Within five minutes, Waverly was quivering with desire, her body aching for release.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, her voice heavy, “Please”

“Please, what?” Nicole teased, giving a light kiss on her cheek. Waverly groaned in frustration. “I need you”

Nicole’s fingers slid down her body slowly feeling her smooth body, sweet torture for the squirming brunette. She smirked as Waverly gave an impatient groan, their gazes focused on each other’s eyes.

**

Waverly trembled against Nicole’s body as she came, her body filled with pleasure with Nicole’s ministrations between her legs. She let out loud, husky moans as she came down from the peak, trying to control herself. Her mind blanked from the pleasure, her eyes blurred as her body gave a few shudders before going limp.

She opened her eyes to see the redhead looking down on her, a sweet smile on her face. _Wow_. she mouthed. Nicole gave a satisfied smirk, which made Waverly blush again. The redhead fell on the bed on her side.

“That was the best I felt with anyone in my life,” Waverly said sincerely, only a slight shyness in her voice. Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s pleasant tone, her hand idly going through the brunette’s dishevelled hair.

“You didn’t get to…. You know,” Waverly said, shy again, looking at Nicole. Nicole just smiled and kissed her ear softly.

“I know I have no experience,” Waverly started rambling, “But I want to. I can try,” she finished with a shy smile.

“I know you want to. But you don’t need to, not today” Nicole gave a genuine smile, holding her closer, “We have all the time in the world”  
  


* * *

“Curse the redhead bitch,” the ‘Mercedes’ widow exclaimed. Her right shoulder was visibly damaged, the cloth burned off and flesh charred deep.

“We lost the link to the key too,” Beth whispered, her voice accusative. Mercedes growled, “Don’t start, sister. How was I supposed to know she was not human?” Beth scoffed again, making Mercedes scowl. Before she could speak, Beth stood up straight, alert.

“There is someone at the door,” Beth said, sitting up straight, her eyes focused on the door of the shabby cabin.

The door opened slowly and a dark figure slowly stepping into the room. She was a short woman, wearing a simple long dress reaching her pale knees. She had a round, young face, still bearing the youthful look of a woman in her prime.

“Who are you?” Beth asked walking towards the woman, “Those useless revenants, letting anyone in like that”

“A simple illusion spell can fool these useless demons,” she said smoothly, her voice calculated and sharp. It was clearly not spoken by a young woman, but an old and world-weary lady.

“I heard that you ran into someone...” she stopped for a second seemingly recollecting from an old memory, “named Nicole Haught”. The widows stopped moving, waiting for the woman to continue. The woman smiled, a light, mirthless smile, her eyes still as sharp as ever.

“She has certain abilities you had issues with,” her eyes quickly focused on the damaged shoulder of the witch, “I can help you handle her”

She took a step forward and held out her hand. In her open palm was a soft stone of some type. It was blood red, with tints of grey staining the surface. Mercedes snatched the stone from her hand and looked at it.

“It's pulsing,” Mercedes exclaimed, slightly surprised. She could feel the faintest pulse deep within the stone, a tiny beat ringing through the soft stone.

“Just bring it close to Miss Haught and the tide of the fight will turn to your side,” the woman said cryptically, but Mercedes just gave a simple nod, not clear whether she understood more than what was spoken.

“Good luck, Widows of Clootie,” the witch said, a slight smirk on her impassive face. Not clear whether it was a genuine wish or a sardonic warning. She turned around and walked out the door into the darkness of the night, the same way she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away from writing for a long time due to my work-related commitments and general laziness.  
> Finally, Wayhaught does the deed. Not good with smut/sex scenes, so forgive the pacing.  
> The witch makes her first move. It gets plot-heavy from next episode.


End file.
